fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Show Me How You Burlesque
It was a typical evening at Europe’s most famous bar, the Soldier’s Sword. The bar was bustling with regular and new customers alike, getting drunk. Skye Page, a busty red-haired, blue eyed American girl was busy that evening. She wore a pink off the shoulder crop top and denim jean shorts that hugged her hips. Around her waist was a small waitress apron. She was the type of girl who oozed with confidence, passion, charisma and energy. She was infectious in a good way. Although she was merely a waitress, Skye was gorgeous in the eyes of many male customers. Sometimes, if they were lucky, she would choose to perform a little piece for the bar. No one loved Skye’s charisma more than the infamous Bad Touch Trio, which consisted of Spain, France and Prussia. The BTT were a legend among customers of the Soldier’s Sword; they had been visiting the place since it was first opened almost two hundred years ago. They came so often that the owner and the staff knew their favourite drinks and meals by heart. They knew from the minute they saw Skye that she was going to be one of them. Prussia liked how awesome and feisty Skye was. She also had the best dirty jokes in the world. Also, the fact she was a girl who loved her booze was always a plus. France admired Skye’s flair and confidence; it reminded him of Joan Of Arc quite a bit. What calmed him down was that Skye wasn’t anything like Joan. She and France bonded over the idea that life was a party. Spain had taken a shine to Skye, ever since the first day she served the BTT. Her wit and energy always put a smile on his face. It didn’t help that Skye was very attractive. He was unable to resist flirting with the sassy, bootylicious All-American Girl. Likewise, Skye couldn’t help but flirt back with the Spaniard and respond to his charisma. Today was going to get interesting. Skye grabbed a mic from the karaoke machine from the stage of the bar for Karaoke Night. She and the staff had organised a little surprise for the customers. She was going to put on a little show for a certain Spaniard. '' Skye: Underneath the city lights There is a world few know about Where rules don’t apply, no And you can’t keep a bad girl down She comes through the club looking for a good time Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime Don’t need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine Up on the table, she’ll be dancing all night (hee-eey) Babydoll just come to life Under the spotlight All the girls wanna fall in line Pre-chorus We say He-eh-eh-hey Here come the ladies ’bout to give a little show He-eh-eh-hey Here go the boys you gotta show a little more '' Skye mimed showing off in front of a mirror before bursting into a sultry dance. The customers cheered at this. '' Skye: x2 Hit it up, get it up, won’t let you rest Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque A little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice She’s a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut Give a little what, what Up on the tables we’ll be dancing all night (hee-eey) Everybody just come to life Under the spotlight All the boys wanna fall behind Pre-chorus x 2 '' Skye clicked in time as she walked off the stage. Prussia and France snickered at Spain’s reaction. '' Skye: (spoken) Ok girls, let’s show them how it’s done It ain’t over till we say And we’ve only just begun (sung) Lemme hear you say Yeah, yeah, yeah Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah Say yeah yeah yeaah Say yeaah… yeah yeah… '' Skye had danced over to Spain at that point. She got up on the table and performed a little burlesque dance, emphasising on the use of her hips and booty before she rose back to her full height and sang the chorus two more times. Spain could feel his heart leap in his throat. The redhead was too alluring for her own good. The bar erupted into applause. “Thank you! Thank you! I’m here all week!” Skye laughed. The manager was about to shout at Skye to get down from the table. “Oi, lay off our friend. She’s cool!” Prussia shouted back in German. “Oui, she was only entertaining everyone on this grey day!” France agreed. Spain helped Skye down. He smirked as he spun her around and dip her down low. “Así que va a mostrarme cómo Burlesque, Skye? (So will you show me how you burlesque, Skye?)” he asked in a seductive tone. “Ya veremos (We’ll see)” Skye replied in Spanish with a smirk of her own. Spain finally let Skye back up so she could get back to work. “I look forward to it, chica” he remarked. Skye winked, her smirk turning into a wide grin. “You’ve got yourself a deal!” she laughed, walking off. Category:Romance Category:Fanfiction Category:DeviantArt